The Nightmare Before Halloween
by Invader Nicole
Summary: What happens when three teenagers get transported to Halloweentown and meet the Pumpkin Prince? Pure insanity. Plus Oogie's back!
1. Noises in the Closet

Hello people, well this is my first TNBC fic ever and I had the idea while I was at a friends house during the summer and all this really did happen until well, you can tell the difference I'm sure u.u Thing is that this all happened last year around June or July so we all have changed a bit, not much really though. Nevertheless, I wanted to keep everything the same as it was last year, there was a problem with my computer so I could never post it until now. I always wanted to post a TNBC fic and I'm glad I finally came up with an idea for a fic, yay! Please read and review and please don't flame me, I tried not to get anyone OOC. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, sadly. The brilliant Tim Burton does, but I do own myself, Johnny, and Mir. Karina owns herself and her Woody Woodpecker doll. Gaby owns herself, her mangos, and if she wants Conan O' Brien as well. That's all. Let the fic begin!  
  
The Nightmare Before Halloween  
  
The scene starts at my best friend, Karina's house in little New Jersey. Karina has invited Gaby and me for a sleepover of pure evil filled with movies and late night snacks. We're all deciding what movie to watch before the police come to get us for loudness and insanity.  
  
A girl picked up all three movies from her bag and asked her friends what they should watch. This girl was none other than the insane, Nicole. She had tan skin, dark brown and black hair with blue streaks, dark brown eyes, and is about 5"5. She wore black pajama pants and a black shirt that said 'My Imaginary Friends Think You Have Serious Problems.' From her backpack she picked out the three movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Crow, and Sweet Home Alabama.  
  
Nicole: Ok guys, choices are The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Crow, or Sweet Home Alabama.  
  
She showed the movies to her two friends. She turned to her best friend, Karina. A girl with light tan skin, face-frame long straight light brown hair with strands of natural red and blonde highlights, and light hazel- like brown eyes'. She was 5"1 in height and wore red and white plad pajama pants with a black tank top, she spoke up her opinion.  
  
Karina: I wanna watch the Crow, The Nightmare Before Christmas totally creeps me out. .  
  
Gaby: I vote the one with the skeleton.  
  
This girl was a pale white color, hazel brown eyes and wore black oval glasses. She wore her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, and she stood at about 5"3. Her wardrobe consisted of a black shirt and black shorts covered in yellow smiley faces. She smiled for all to see her braces.  
  
Nicole: Same here  
  
Karina: I'm gonna go online then -.- tell me when that movie is over.  
  
Karina really doesn't like this movie, it frightened her at a young age. She puts on her headphones and turns to her computer as the song, "This Is Halloween" began on the TV. Gaby and Nicole continue to watch the movie. Gaby sits on the couch eating chips trying to move the couch but fails.  
  
Gaby: Stupid couch, I will conquer you!  
  
As the movie continues Nicole sings to the songs softly. Karina puts a cover over herself and the computer trying not to see Jack Skellington or any of the 'creepy' people of Halloweentown, as she says. They all order a pizza, Karina's still on her computer avoiding our skelleton hero and Gaby misses Conan O' Brien. After a good 45 minutes the late pizza comes. Movie almost being over, Karina finally comes out the covers and away from her computer.  
  
Karina: I really hate that movie, pass me the hot sauce.  
  
Nicole: I still don't get how you can devour just about any food with hot sauce practically drowning it.  
  
Karina: What? I just put a little bit. shaking a supposedly new bottle of hot sauce which is now empty Yummy yummy in my tummy, Yummy yummy in my tummy, woo-hoo!  
  
Gaby: I like pizza.  
  
After finishing their pizza and the movie finally finishing much to Karina's relief, they prepare to watch The Crow when suddenly...  
  
Nicole: pushing the 'eject' button on the VCR Uhhh......Karina the movie won't come out.  
  
Karina: O.o You broke it. How many times have I told you? No managing electrical items u.u  
  
Nicole: Uh....two I think, yep two .  
  
Gaby: Man Conan O' Brien is so hot and he's married to that skank, but they won't be married for long, I know they're fighting, I've been standing outside their window.  
  
Nicole is still trying to get her TNBC video out of the VCR, she doesn't want it to end up like her Harry Potter video. flashback  
  
Nicole watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Harry is about to catch the Snitch then the video starts to spark. She is trying hard to get the video, finally her dad gets it out except for the long shiny brown film in the video was still stuck in the VCR. She had to get her parental units to get her a new one. back to present time  
  
Nicole: thinking oh please don't end up like that, it took me forever to find the this tape, especially at that price.  
  
After a while of trying, Karina's mom tells her that she'll have it out by tomorrow, Nicole is still worried about the video.  
  
Karina: Well there goes watching the Crow.  
  
Gaby: Let's see whats on the news, lets check ch. NBC  
  
Nicole: You did that on purpose, NBC! Nightmare Before Christmas! she traces a finger down cheek as if it were a tear  
  
Gaby: o.o Oops  
  
Nicole: What's that sound?  
  
They turn around to see Karina snoring next to her computer.  
  
Karina: snores news boring snore news is bad.  
  
After yet another while Karina continues to chat with the other insomniacs of the world, Gaby's yelling about a pencil that fell on her head, and Nicole drawing a picture of Jack Skellington . Karina looks to what Nicole is drawing.  
  
Karina: AHHHHH!!!!! He totally gives me the heebee-jeebees! He's crazy, CRAZY!!!  
  
Nicole: First, yelling about crazyness is my thing, second, your the one yelling all crazy-like FOOL.  
  
Karina: Fool is my thing!  
  
Gaby: (getting bored of news) Tere's nothing to watch on TV at night.  
  
Nicole: Not really surprised, its 2 a.m., I doubt theres any waves hands Conan O' Brien on right now.  
  
Gaby: O.o confused not really knowing what she meant by no Conan O' Brien Well I'm getting ready for bed.  
  
None of the girls were actually sleepy, but there was nothing to do since the VCR refuses to return the beloved video tape. They all get ready for sleep. Karina's got her bed, Gaby's got the couch, and Nicole has her purple sleeping bag on the floor. None of them really fell asleep for a while, Gaby was drawing a cool dress she thought up, Karina was singing a song called 'Mumbo Number 5', and Nicole was drawing a cute little green alien with large ruby red eyes. Then all of a sudden they hear a shuffling noise in Karina's closet.  
  
Nicole: Karina, is your cat in the closet?  
  
Karina: No, she's in the living room.  
  
Gaby: Nicole, go check!  
  
Nicole: Why me? You're older!  
  
Gaby: Only by a month besides you're stronger!  
  
Nicole: Actually Karina's stronger while playing arm wrestling but-  
  
Gaby and Karina: Just go!  
  
Nicole: Fine, geeze! grabs a Woody Woodpecker doll which was a mistake  
  
Karina: You did not just grab Woody, put the doll down gently and no one gets hurt! (Karina has actually said this many times before, spooky no?)  
  
Nicole: Fine rolls eyes  
  
Karina loves the woodpecker doll with all her heart.  
  
Karina: Here use your shoe, I don't value it much.  
  
Nicole: Thank you Karina for taking such compassion toward my belongings.  
  
Gaby: Uhh......what about the thing in the closet?  
  
Nicole: Oh yeah grabs her shoe while thinking Hope I don't get any blood on this shoe.  
  
Nicole carefully approaches the closet with her shoe ready to hit whatever might appear. She opens the door to reveal a living skeleton that was about their height.  
  
Skeleton: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All three girls: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nicole: slams door closed Oh Slark!....Wait, wasn't that Jack Skellington O.O?  
  
Karina: Oh my god! The heebee-jeebee man is in my house! she hides under her blanket expecting no one to see her  
  
Gaby: Maybe we imagined it, we did eat alot of pizza.  
  
Nicole: Maybe... opens closet door to make sure, instead of seeing a skelton or the normal quantity of shoes they see swirling leaves inside the closet O.O uh-oh.....  
  
The leaves, with some mysterious force, pull Gaby, Karina, and Nicole into the closet falling. They spiral into a black vortex with the swirling leaves and a bright light blinds them as they reach the end of the it. They hit something hard and lose consciousness.  
  
Ooooo what will happen next to me and my insane friends? Yes we are all insane but most of us are not aware of this o.u  
  
Karina: I'm the normal one! They're the real psychos' u.u  
  
Nicole: Right........Well anyway thats all for now-  
  
Gaby: But who's the skeleton dude? You still haven't told me what happens in this story!!!  
  
Nicole: o.o Calm down chica! You'll find out all in the next chapter u.u hopefully. As I was TRYING to say, before I was rudely interrupted .O I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. So until next time my little Nighmate Before Christmas fans, this is Invader Nicole signing off. 


	2. meeting a new friend

Wow, the second chapter, yay! Well we last left off with Karina, Gaby, and I getting pulled into a swirling black vortex into Karina's closet. Weird no? Some things WILL be explained in this chapter but not all! That would ruin the fic u.u This chapter is a little long so get ready for much insanity. Well the fic must go on (starts to sing "The Show Must Go On" from Moulin Rouge .) One more thing, I'd like to thank Carebear1, thehatt, and TheAngryPrincess13 for reviewing my fics. Thanks guys! Commentaries!  
  
Carebear1: Your PotC fic sounds cool and interestimg, I hope to read it as soon as my computer starts working better. Sorry, blame my parents! Lol, sleepovers are usually filled with much insanity o.o Jack Sparrow )  
  
Thehatt: Now you can find out what happens next! Plus, Karina doesn't hate the movie anymore, it took a while but now she doesn't and it will be seen a little in the fic as it goes along. Sorry that I haven't been able to review your fic yet, computer is 'tres evil, I love the way its going though, can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: I liked the idea of getting tranported into Halloweentown so much that I wanted to write the fic about it and I thought it up during the sleepover after watching TNBC. Maybe you should write a fic too. Your fics about 13 Ghosts and The Outsiders sound interesting, can't wait to read.  
  
Two notes, first off for some reson the computer won't put everything in two spaces after the period so please no one point thatout in a review, just wanted to note that. Also, thanks Karina for letting me use your computer to post and upsate my fics. Thank you!!! Oh, and sorryabout the nine a.m. thing, lol. -I.N.D.  
  
- - -  
  
When the three teens regain their consciousness and vision they can see where they landed. It was a land of gravestones surrounding them, the twisted branches of the dying; or already dead trees twisting in all directions. The raven black night showered over them, the only light was from the bright yellow full moon above them. Across it stood a hill that ended it a swirling curl. They had all landed in the cemetatry quite painfully.  
  
Nicole: Ow . . . . my head .  
  
Karina: Ow . . . . my butt  
  
Gaby: I miss my mangos.  
  
Karina: Where are we?  
  
Nicole: (looks around and sees everything around them with astonishment) Heaven help you Karina, we're in Halloweentown!  
  
Karina: O.O (she screams as if she was dying and then faints)  
  
Gaby: Look, Karina passed out.  
  
Gaby and Nicole wait until Karina finally wakes up  
  
Karina: I had a dream we were in that stupid movie .O  
  
Gaby: You're not dreaming, we really are here.  
  
Karina: O.O You can't be serious.  
  
Gaby: I am, look (points to Nicole who was busy skipping through the cemetary singing 'This Is Halloween' for all to hear)  
  
Karina: How the heck did we get here?!  
  
Nicole: (she finally stops skipping after she's done singing, a smile adorned on her face) I remember a skeleton coming out of your closet and we got pulled in.  
  
Karina: How do you expect us to get back then?  
  
Nicole: Well there is one person who might know . . . . . cough-JACK-cough!  
  
Karina: O.O Oh my god! You can't be serious! I'm not gonna go see that dead, psycho skeleton.  
  
Nicole: Well if you watched the movie you would know that everyone's dead, and its either find him to go home or live here forever.  
  
Karina: What wonderful choices --;; lets go find him and get it over with then. Lead the way Nicole since this is practically the only thing you watch on TV.  
  
Nicole: Yay! I'm a leader! Talley-ho!  
  
Fifteen minutes later they all lost, they were in the center of town and had stopped at the fountain that spewed green water.  
  
Karina: I thought you knew this place by heart.  
  
Nicole: It's different from the movie.  
  
Gaby: How 'bout we just ask that kid over there. (points)  
  
They all turn to see a skeleton, not Jack but they could be easily mistaken. This skeleton looks exactly like Jack, the only the difference would be their height, he was about their height. He wore a black suit and knee-length black boots with steel toe and three buckles on each.  
  
Our three heroines follow the young and unknowing Jack look-a-like to a twisting Manor where they stopped at the beautiful black gate. They watched the skeleton walk up to the door of Skellington Manor and knock, he's answered by none other than Jack Skellington.  
  
Jack: Johnny! Where have you been? You're mother's been worried sick.  
  
Johnny: Sorry, I just went out for a walk.  
  
Jack: You know we have to prepare for Halloween, it's almost here. You have got to learn to be more responsible if your ever going to be the pumpkin king.  
  
Johnny: (tiredly) Right, pumpkin king.  
  
Johnny was tired of his father always reminding him to do better, his father expected him always to be prepared and to uphold his position as the pumpkin prince. Johnny didn't want to be the next Pumpkin King, he just wanted a normal life and not have all these worries. That would be impossible for him though, since for the rest of his life he would have to try and make his father proud and continue the Pumpkin King legacy for his family. Johnny walked into his home and Jack closed the door behind him.  
  
Nicole: Well that was weird, ready to ask?  
  
Karina: If we must -.-'  
  
The three girls walk up to the Skellington Manors door and rang the screaming door bell much to Karinas discomfort. A few seconds later a pale blue ragdoll answered the door. She wore a dress that looked as if it were stitched together with different cloths, small black boots were on her feet as well. Her long red hair spilled over her eyes that were filled with surprise. It was strange to see humans in Halloweentown, living ones anyway.  
  
Sally: Hello, who are you three?  
  
Nicole: I'm Nicole and that's Gaby.  
  
Gaby: Hi .  
  
Nicole: And that's Karina.  
  
Karina: Ahhh!!!!!!! Your the creepy woman who loses her arms and stuff. I want to go home .'.  
  
It was true, Karina did sometimes watch the movie so she knew most've the characters, but only by force and that usually involved duct tape and a chair. The girl was on her nerves right now, being in this world was bad enough but having to actually talk to its inhabitants was driving her to the deep end.  
  
Nicole: Very polite Karina (turns back to Sally) and your Sally.  
  
Sally: How do you know me?  
  
Nicole: It's long story, can we please see Jack for a minute?  
  
Sally: Okay . . . . . . . . Jack!  
  
A minute later a very tall skeleton came to the door. He wore a black suit with thin vertical white stripes, a small black bat with beady white eyes was a brooch at the base of his neck. He had a round skull with two large black holes for his sight and a one-of-a-kind smile. This was the infamous Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. He came to the door, his long and slender fingers rested on the frame of the door as he looked to his new visitors. Karina was not very happy to see the person at the top of her list of "People I'd Rather Not See."  
  
Karina: O-O  
  
Karina slowly backed away from the door, she didn't notice the broom on the floor behind her. She tripped over it and fell on the gravel floor, she quickly got up as if it didn't happen and ran off. Ran as fast as she could away from her two friends, Jack, and the looming manor  
  
Nicole: That was Karina, that's Gaby.  
  
Gaby: Hello Jack (glares) Keep your filthy hands away from my mangos'!  
  
Nicole: And I'm Nicole.  
  
Jack: O.o . . . . . . . . I see, are you really humans? (He stared at the two girls as if they were some kind of experiment gone horribly wrong) It's been so long since I've seen one.  
  
Nicole: o.o Um . . . . yes we are human, sad but true, we need your help.  
  
Jack: With what?  
  
Gaby: Where missing Will and Grace!!!  
  
Jack: Oo . . . . . . . .  
  
Nicole: Actually we were all at Karina's house for a sleepover then we heard something in the closet. We opened it to find a skeleton at about our height. Anyway we slammed the door and when we opened it again we got pulled into Halloweentown and we need to get back home. Not that we don't like it here and all but our parental units are probably worried about us.  
  
Jack: I see, well the only way back to your world is to go through a special tombstone in the cemetary on Halloween Night at exactly midnight.  
  
Nicole: Oh yeah, the one you used to get from the mortal world back to Halloweentown when you had to stop Oogie Boogie.  
  
Jack: Yes...but how did you know that? No one was there except Zero, Sally, Santa, Oogie, and me.  
  
Gaby: Simple, everyone knows this is a mov-  
  
Nicole smacks Gaby over the head before she can finish saying 'movie', if it got out that everything around them was fictional then there would most liktly be a catastrophe upon its inhabitants and the other worlds around them. Jack gave them a questioning look but decided not to ask.  
  
Gaby: OW! .O  
  
Nicole: Hehe .' nevermind. Well how long is it 'til Halloween, never was really good with the calender.  
  
Jack: It's in three days.  
  
Nicole: Well we should be home soon then.  
  
Gaby: Good, the sooner we get back home the better, the more Conan O' Brien.  
  
Nicole: You poor uncultured child. We should go find Karina before she gets herself killed.  
  
Gaby: But we don't know our way around this crazy town.  
  
Jack: Then how did you get here?  
  
Nicole: Oh that? Well we stalked a skeleton, who I'm guessing was your son, to get here u.u  
  
Jack: Oh, Johnny? Well I'm quite busy right now with the Halloweentown celebration but I'm sure Johnny can help you find your little friend. Johnny!  
  
A skeleton that looked much like Jack walked to the door, he looked almost exactly like his father. He wore a black suit with a bat brooch, he was about 5"8 and held the same frame as Jack. His knee-length boots with three steel buckles and steel tips for the toes of the boot looked oddly familiar to Nicole, maybe from a comic book she read. She dismissed the thought when she noticed the depreseed and tired look that was easily visible in Johnny's eyes. His mood changed though when he saw the two strange people at the door, his eyes held a new felling of wonderment and curiosity. He remembered his father once described to him what humans looked like, he never thought he would actually see one since he never left Halloweentown.  
  
Johnny: Yes father?  
  
Jack: Can you help these two young ladies find their friend? She got lost . . . . . running away from the manor.  
  
Johnny: Ok. (excited at the idea of leaving the house and meeting someone new) Why was she running away from the manor anyway?  
  
Jack: I'm not sure, she ran as soon she saw me (to Gaby and Nicole) Was she frightened by me?  
  
Nicole: Something like that, I'll explain later, let's go.  
  
Johnny: Right.  
  
The two strange teens and skeleton left the manor and walked through the Halloweentown streets, searching for their lost friend. As they walked Gaby and Nicole stared in wonder and awe at the world around them, it looked much like the real world, minus the people in it of course. They talked to Johnny after a few minutes, he was polite, much like his father.  
  
Johnny: It's nice to meet you two, I'm Johnny Skellington.  
  
Gaby: I'm Gaby and I want a mango.  
  
Nicole: And I'm Nicole, were looking for our friend Karina.  
  
Suddenly they hear a familiar voice close by, the voice is screaming out "Go Away!" They run to a tall, old tree far off from the town. At a high branch in the tree was Karina, her arms around the trunk, not wanting to let go and hoping this was all a dream she would wake up from. She opened her eyes and saw her friends and a skeleton at the bottom of the tree, she looked relieved to see them, her friends atleast.  
  
Karina: Help! I'm climbed up this stupid tree to get away from those three little monsters and I can't get down .!  
  
Johnny: She must mean Lock, Shock, and Barrel.  
  
Nicole: Wouldn't be surprised if it was them.  
  
Karina: All three of them were staring at me freakishly and I wanna get down but I can't . . . . . cause I'm stuck so get me down!  
  
Johnny: Well we could either cut the tree down, burn it down, or get her to climb down.  
  
Karina: Get me down! I don't want to die trying to get out of this tree!  
  
Nicole: I wonder, if Karina did die getting out of that tree, would she end up here in Halloweentown seeing as how everyone here is the living-dead.  
  
Karina: O.O Don't even joke about that Nicole, you'll jinx me! Someone climb up and get me!  
  
Nicole: I can't climb a tree.  
  
Gaby: I can't climb for beans!  
  
Johnny: I could, I'll get you down.  
  
Karina: Oo NO! NO! NO! i'll get myself down! -.-' If I fall someone better catch me.  
  
Karina let go of her grasp around the tree, she slowly tried to climb down the old tree. She stepped on a creaking branch which snapped immediately, she fell out of the tree and landed gracefully into Johnny's arms. What was supposed to be a cute picture turned into the opposite.  
  
Karina: O.O Oh my God!!! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!  
  
Johnny: O.o Fine (he drops Karina)  
  
Karina: OW! .O  
  
Gaby: Wow Johnny, your gentle aren't you?  
  
Nicole: (snickers) Well what now? We got Karina.  
  
Karina: Um...can someone help me up?  
  
Johnny: Well if you want I could show you around Halloweentown.  
  
Nicole: O.O . . . . . Are you serious??? Cool! This is like a dream come true to actually be here! I know (she rumages through her black purse and pulled out her camera.) Glad I had it with me when we fell through the closet. Johnny hold still please (she clicked the button and a flash appeared)  
  
Johnny: Whoa! o.o What was that?  
  
Nicole: It takes pictures, I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life since it will most likely be the happiest day of my life until I leave America and go to France, Egypt, or Canada.  
  
Johnny led them through a tour of Halloweentown. He took them to fountain with green water where they each made a wish and to the gates where the three music music playing monsters were. Finally they went to the tree house that was shared by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The same tree house where Oogie was resurrected.  
  
Johnny: This is Lock, Shock, and Barrel's tree house.  
  
Karina: Don't remind me .  
  
Nicole: Can we go inside?  
  
Gaby: Yeah! Let's all go in, maybe we'll find them.  
  
Karina: Oh yeah, make it better for me o.-  
  
Johnny: Sure.  
  
Karina: Fine, lets just get this over with --  
  
The three girls and skeleton sneak into the house, luckily Lock, Sock, and Barrel aren't there; much to Karina's relief. Around them was the same scene they saw in the movie, a room of cobwebs and torture devices used for fun. They all walked out of the hanging cage they used to get into the house and lowered it back down so as not to make anything look suspicious.  
  
Johnny: Good thing their not here.  
  
Nicole: Cool . . . . . (looks down the shute that led to Oogie's roulette room) I wonder . . .  
  
Johnny: Wait, listen!  
  
They all became quiet and listened, they could hear the voices of three all too familar people. Johnny looked out a small window and saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel comingn toward the tree house.  
  
Johnny: They're back!  
  
Karina: NOOO!!!! I don't want to see those little freaky things!  
  
Johnny: Well either we let them find us or we go down the shute, I vote the shute.  
  
Nicole: Same here  
  
Gaby: Whatever, wait! I LOST MY MANGO, NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Karina: Like I have a choice. (She rolled her eyes)  
  
They all go down the shute as Lock, Shock, and Barrel came up through the hanging cage. The four came out of the bottom of the shute and landed on the large roulette. Above them they saw the large fan that had killed Oogie those years ago, the sack that was once Oogie's body was gone though. The thought was dismissed as they heard the voices of the three evil kids talking.  
  
Lock: So when do we do the ritual? We only have three days left.  
  
Barrel: I vote on the night before Halloween, it's the perfect night to bring back Oogie Boogie.  
  
Shock: Wait! Shut up!  
  
Lock: Make me!  
  
Shock: Someone's been here.  
  
Lock: How do you know?  
  
Shock: Call it a witches sense.  
  
Gaby: (down in the roulette room but still loudly) Guys! I found my mango! God thank you!  
  
Shock: Told you someone was here! Get them!  
  
Johnny: I think this is our cue to run.  
  
Nicole: Yeah.  
  
They all ran through a backdoor in the roulette room and out of the tree house; screaming like the lunatics that they were before Lock, Shock, and Barrel could see them.  
  
Shock: Do you think they know about the plan?  
  
Lock: I doubt it.  
  
Barrel: C'mon we need to get ready.  
  
Back to our three heroines and skeleton friend. They had all ran to the Skellington Manor and were resting in the living room. Johnny was lying lazily on the black leather counch while his three new friends were either in a black chair or sprawled on the floor.  
  
Nicole: Ok, what was that about?  
  
Johnny: I don't know.  
  
Gaby: Should we tall Jackie?  
  
Johnny: O.o  
  
Karina: She means Jack u.u  
  
Johnny: Oh, probably not. My father is already busy with the Halloween thing. It's getting late, where are you guys staying?  
  
Nicole: Dunno really, we haven't thought of that yet.  
  
Gaby: We can live in my mango.  
  
Nicole: Uhh . . . . .  
  
Karina: I don't think we'll all fit inside that piece of fruit.  
  
Gaby: Suit yourself  
  
Johnny: If you want you can stay here at the manor.  
  
Karina: Oh my God! No way am I staying at the heebee jeebee-man's house!   
  
Nicole: His name is Jack for the hundredth time and it's either his house or outside.  
  
Karina: Fine 6.6  
  
Johnny: It's settled then, all I have to do is ask my mom.  
  
Nicole: Your house is so cool, wish at least one of the houses in NJ were like this.  
  
Johnny: I guess, you get used to it after a while.  
  
Sally walked into the living room and found her son with his new friends. They all appeared tired and ready to fall asleep on the couch, chair, or floor if given the chance. At her feet was also Zero, floating next to her with his doggy ghost-ness. He appeared interested in the new visitors. His pumpkin-shaped nose lit up when they saw him and smiled.  
  
Nicole: Zero! He's so cute!  
  
The three girls walked toward the dog to pet it. Surprisingly the ghost dog decided not to bark at the strangers, it actually liked being pet. They didn't know how threy had petted the ghost dog but decided not to ask. Sally seemed happy that the three girls had responded well to their new environment for the time being. Johnny decided to ask now while his mom looked happy.  
  
Johnny: Mom, can they stay for the night? They have nowhere else to go.  
  
Sally: Of course they can, I'll go get a few sleeping bags out then.  
  
Nicole: Yay! We can stay with Johnny and Zero . Thanks Johnny.  
  
Johnny: No problem.  
  
Karina: Creo que te gusta. (I think you like him)  
  
Nicole: Callate .O (shut up)  
  
Gaby: O.o? (has no idea how to speak spanish)  
  
Karina: Zero's the only character I can tolerate in this mov-  
  
Nicole: LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Johnny: O.o Ok . . . . .  
  
Nicole: I'll explain later .'  
  
A few hours later everyone (Johnny, Nicole, Karina, and Gaby) are all in Johnny's room. The walls are a nice ash grey color with black vertical stripes, the black floorboards add a nice touch to the room as well as the large window on the left side of the room. The bed Johnny was sleeping in was beautiful, the black metal frame that looked over it was in a Victorian style and the sheets very a lovely silk black with ash grey pillows. The bat-shaped black on the wall said 11:30 p.m., the window showed them the beautiful night scene of Halloweentown. The three girls' were each in their own black sleeping bag provided by Sally, they were telling Johnny about the mortal world they were from.  
  
Karina: (is still a little uncomfortable around Johnny or in the Halloweentown world for that matter) The computer is the best invention there u.u  
  
Johnny: Com-pu-ter? What's it do?  
  
Karina: O.O Only the greatest invention of all time, I really need to educate you on the other realm.  
  
Gaby: And mango's, this is the one I thought I lost in the tree house thing, it's food. (bites into mango) Goodness!  
  
Johnny: Cool (looks at mango wondering what it would taste like)  
  
Nicole: (was drawing Johnny in a small notebook in her purse) There's also holidays like Halloween and Christmas.  
  
Johnny: I know about Christmastown, my father told me about it.  
  
Nicole: Sooo . . . . . what do you think we should do tomorrow? Go spy on Lock, Shock, and Barrel to find out about the plan?  
  
Johnny: I guess so. Do you think I could go to your world with you guys?  
  
Karina: Our world is for people and animals that are living, your dead.  
  
Nicole: O.O KARINA!  
  
Karina: o.o What?  
  
Nicole: 9.9 Don't be mean to Johnny, (to Johnny) sure you can.  
  
Johnny: Cool and thanks, well we better go to sleep now (yawns), it's late.  
  
Nicole: Night  
  
Karina: Whatever  
  
Gaby: Mangos!  
  
Nicole never being the type who ever wants to sleep, thinks about some things to get the confusion out of the way.  
  
Nicole: (thinking) How did we get here? I remember falling through Karina's closet and landing into this world which is like heaven. Can Jack really bring us back home and if he can would I really be forced to go back there? In this world I actually feel accepted unlike that other world full of preps and ghetto-wannabes in high-school and just about anywhere. If he can't bring us back would Johnny let us stay here? I really don't want to go back, I like it here.  
  
Nicole finally decides to go to sleep after all, full of more questions than answers. As our four characters slumber the tree little demons; Lock, Shock, and Barrel are planning their plan of um...doom, I guess. The scene changes to an old tree in twist and turns that also happens to be the home of the three demonic creatures of pranks. Lock and Barrel are dumping buckets filled with loads of bugs into a cauldron, the cauldron was filled with a bright green goop.  
  
Barrel: Where the heck is Shock, isn't she supposed to be helping us with this stupid thing....whatever it is?  
  
Lock: (says this like a no-big-deal type of tone) She said she had to go to get a book.  
  
Barrel: O.o' She wants to read a book when were about to resurrect Oogie Boogie?  
  
Lock: I don't know  
  
After many buckets of bugs and cauldron stirring Shock comes back to the tree house. She's carrying what looks like a very old and very big book with a silver skull on the cover.  
  
Barrel: Where have you been?!  
  
Sock: Calm down! I stole this from Jack's house, we need it for the resurrection. There's a spell in this book that can-  
  
Lock: Wait. How'd you take it from Jack's house?  
  
Shock: I will never tell, I will carry the secret with me to the grave u.u  
  
Barrel: Whetever, she probably just went through the back door or something.  
  
Shock: Shutup! Anyway, we'll need to get more ingredients for the spell. First, something of the one being resurrected.  
  
Lock: I'll go get the sack from downstairs, the fan did a number of Oogie's body, hope the sack isn't too destroyed.  
  
Shock: Next we'll need the bug glucose potion.  
  
Barrel: Got that already -.o What do you think we've been making all this time?  
  
Lock comes back from downstairs carrying the torn sack, it was in bad condition. The thing was torn in every possible angle and it had a few sitiches broken through the hem.  
  
Shock: And the last ingredient is . . . oh no!  
  
Lock: What?  
  
Shock: The last ingredient is we need a treasured possession of the person who murdered the one being resurrected.  
  
Lock: What in Halloweentown's name are we gonna take from Jack that he treasures?!  
  
Barrel: We could try Sally.  
  
Shock: Oh that's brilliant, steal his wife, I'm sure he won't notice.  
  
Barrel: How about that ghost dog, Zero?  
  
Lock: Maybe but two problems. That thing is extremely loud, how would we bring it here quietly? Second, how do we get a ghost here? If we try and grab it we'll just go through it.  
  
Barrel: Oh yeah, well, there goes Sally and Zero.  
  
Shock: I got it! How 'bout Johnny?  
  
Lock: New question, how would we get him here?  
  
Shock: Easy, while I was getting the book I over heard him talking with three weird looking things, I think they were humans. Anyway, they talked for a while, one human brought up the subject of mangos I think and I remember one of the intruders mentioned mangos so . . . . .  
  
Barrel: So what?  
  
Shock: Aaaarrrrggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ., O Put two and two together!!! They're the same ones who snuck in today! Johnny seems fond of all three of them. They don't look difficult to capture. We get them and lure Johnny to us, trap him and get him ready for Oogie.  
  
Lock: Great idea, this Halloween will be ours!  
  
The three evil Halloweentown kids laugh their evil shrilly laugh and start on their kidnapping plan.  
  
- - -  
  
Well this was a long chapter =) yay! I actually wanted to post this three days before Halloween but since I now have XP version for my computer I've had to think of a new way to get it posted since wouldn't allow XP version =( but I am glad I finally got to post this. I'll try and have the third chapter up soon. Please send more reviews! Adios! Invader Nicole signing off. 


	3. Trouble's Brewing

Ok, here we are on the third chapter finally, yep. Woo! Not much to say about this one, its pretty much a short chapter. Please forgive me, the next chapter will be long, I promise . ! Well we last left off with our heroines and skeleton heros' letting them stay in Skellington Manor, yay for us! Well I think I've wasted enough time now! Now the third chapter!  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: Yes, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are very evil u.u They have a plan! My family is the same way when we watch TNBC, I feel your pain =( Johnny is cute in myopinion adnJack is hott =D points to Karina See!!! Jack is hott! I told you. Ahem, anyway, I am weird too u.u Did you get my review?

Ew(): If you didn't like my fic then you didn't have to read it. If your going to flame me then atleast offer a more specific piece of advice other than 'learn to write.' Also, if your going to flame someone atleast log in for the author's sake or atleast add your e-mail you kuso shitsi.  
  
- - -  
  
The scene is now the next day at the house of Jack. It's early in the morning, the sun was just rising over the spiral hill of Halloweentown with the dead roosters crowing into the air while some people were still trying to get some sleep. With only two days left until they could return home some happy, some sad, some not having a clue.  
  
Karina: God thank you, only two more days!  
  
Gaby: For what, a Conan O' Brien marathon???   
  
Karina: No, to finally leave this horrible world!  
  
Gaby: Oh . . . . . . where are we again?  
  
Karina: -.- Why me?   
  
Nicole: I don't wanna go back, I like it here.  
  
Karina: Believe me, I love Halloween as much as you do but I could never live here forever.  
  
Johnny: I don't want you guys to go, it's quite lonely and boring here.  
  
Nicole: Why don't you come with us?   
  
Johnny: I would love to, really I would but, I would miss my family very much and I highly doubt the citizens of Halloweentown would want their Pumpkin Prince-soon-to-be-King to leave for a whole year.  
  
Nicole: Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole 'only way to come back on Halloween night' thing. Sorry.  
  
Johnny: It's okay, you guys want to go out for a walk?  
  
Gaby: Yeah! We can get mango's signed by Conan!  
  
Karina: Fine -.-  
  
Nicole: Yay!  
  
The four go out for their walk, Johnny takes them to the shops of Halloweentown hoping to make their last two days memorable. They all go into one this one shop called 'Graver's Paradise.' Karina's looking at some neat looking jewelry, Gaby's trying on funny hats, and Nicole's looking for souvenior like a shruken head or two. In the end Karina gets a few spellbooks, a number pentacle necklaces, and a broom. Gaby gets three hats; one in the shape of a pig, a flamingo-shaped one, and a red and gold striped one. Nicole gets a thin-laced black necklace that has three metal skulls hanging from it, each smaller than the one above it, and a pair of metal earrings in the shape of a coffin that opens up to reveal a skeleton. (I really do have the necklace and earrings too u.u)  
  
Johnny: I'll go get us all some ice cream, be right back.  
  
Johnny leaves the three girls at a table as they look through their shoppings. A tall dark brown-hooded person comes to there table, it was Lock standing on stilts but they couldn't tell because of the hood. He disguises his voice so they wouldn't recognize him.  
  
Lock: Excuse me, can you help me?  
  
Nicole: (unsure, she feels a strange vibe from this person but decides to anyway) Sure, with what?   
  
Lock: I'm looking for a Johnny Skellington.  
  
Nicole: Oh, we know where he is. (she turns around to call Johnny, just as Lock had planned. He pulls out a type of hammer from under his cloak and knocks Nicole out before she can call Johnny)  
  
Karina: O.O Ok. . . . . . . I'm definitely sure I don't want to be here right now.  
  
Gaby: (out of her mango and Conan daydreams) O.o What just happened?  
  
Before Karina could respond she is knocked out by Lock and so is Gaby. Johnny comes back carrying four ice cream cones and looks around for his friends at the table, but he only sees a note written in sloppy handwriting resting on the seat. Johnny drops the ice cream, grabs the note, and reads it to himself.  
  
'Dear Johnny,  
  
We've stolen your friends, if you ever want to see them again go to the cemetary tomorrow morning. Come alone.   
  
-Anonymous'  
  
Johnny: Oh no, what to do?! Can't tell dad, he's too busy with Halloween and they said come alone. I don't want my friends' getting hurt, I'll do it.  
  
Johnny folds the note and places it inside the pocket of his suit pants, he walks back to the Skellignton Manor full of dread. As soon as he walks in he is greeted by Zero.  
  
Zero: Arf, arf, arf!  
  
Johnny: Hey Zero  
  
Zero senses something is troubling Johnny, mostly from the sadness in his voice. He sees the note sticking out of Johnnys pocket. As Johnny walks to his to room the note falls out without him noticing. Zero picks it up with his mouth and decides to take it to Jack or Sally, but to no avail he doesn't find them in the house. Scene changes to Johnny's room where he is sitting on his bed rubbing his skull as if trying to clear away a headache. He lied on the ash grey pillows, the stress from the problem tiring him out, watching the last rays of the Pumpkin Sun as they started to dissapear over the Spiral Hill. Back at the tree house the three girls are starting to wake up.  
  
Nicole: Ow.....my head, thats the second time already in two days! Feels like I got hit with a mallet. (looks up to be face-to-face with Lock)  
  
Lock: Actually it was a club but close enough.  
  
Nicole: OO Squeek! Where are my friends?   
  
Lock: Well the loud one is being tortured by Barrel as we speak. (points to Barrel who is poking Karina with a stick)  
  
Karina: Stop it! I hate this world!!!!!  
  
Barrel: (laughs evilly)   
  
Lock: The other one is in the torture chamber eating something called mango, it was the only thing that would shut her up about Conan-something.  
  
Nicole: Where's Johnny?  
  
Lock: He'll be here tomorrow morning to save you guys.  
  
Nicole: Why would you kidnap us to have us get saved?  
  
Lock: 'Cause we need Johnny for our plan.  
  
Nicole: Why do you need him for your plans?  
  
Lock: So it was you that heard the plan.  
  
Shock: (voice only) TOLD YA!  
  
Lock: Shut up!  
  
Shock: Make me!   
  
Lock: Hey! That's my line . . . .  
  
Nicole: o.o Uh . . . . . . .  
  
Lock: Well you better get ready for tomorrow, when we accomplish our goal to bring back Oogie! (they all leave to continue their plan)  
  
Karina: I hate you right now for bringing me into this stupid world.  
  
Nicole: Not now.  
  
The two captives stared out the window, hopeing Johnny would come soon and help them, not getting himself caught. Through the window they could see the yellow full moon, shining the only light visible. Through another window at the Skellington Manor, Johnny sat on his bed looking at the moon and hopeing his friends were alright. He promised that he would help them escape no matter the consequnces. He rested on his bed and soon fell asleep, awaiting the next day to come soon.  
  
- - -  
  
See? That was a short chapter, a VERY short chapter actually. I apologize for this, the next one will be longer though. The plot thickens, what will become of me and my friends? Will Oogie be resurrected or will Johnny save us? Tune in 'til next time. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Invader Nicole signing off.


	4. Left Behind with Little Time

Hello again readers, if you've read this far then thank you! =D We're on the fourth chapter! (dances happily in her computer room) Again sorry about the short chapter before, this one is long though! I originally planned this fic to be four chapters but I thought to cut this chapter in half because it was a little long. I wanted to build suspense, and 'cause I can! Yeah . . . . anyway please review, or if you want flame me for cutting the chapter. And sorry this took so long to post, about a week after I posted the third chapter I was like 'didn't I have to post something . . . ?' Time has been flying by quickly here so again sorry it took so long to post. Enjoy.   
  
TheAngryPrincess13: Lol, glad you like the fic, I could actually imagine the whole thing with Barrel poking Karina with a stick and the mango thing. I'm glad you got the review, I enjoyed your fic so far. A whole Jack Skeelington bag filled with horror books? Cool! Most people think I'm weird 9.9' Again ,thanks for liking this fic and reviewing every chapter =D  
  
E.S.Young: Hey Sid! Thanks for reviewing my fic . I stil can't believe never sent you my review o.o maybe it was my comouter's fault. Who knows? I can't wait to see the 15th (or was it 16th?) chapter of SMiYE! I'll try and review on Jeff's computer if I go to his house with Karina.  
  
FreddyJasonV: Now you can see what happend next =D Glad you consider it one of your favs. I also like your fics, they sound interesting. I'll try to review when my comouter works better 6.6'  
  
It was now the next day at the Skellington Manor. The bright, orange Pumpkin Sun was shining through the windows, filling the room with the morning's rays. It was around 7 a.m. as Johnny walked down the stairs, looking like he came back from hell. He still didn't know what to do, he just hoped whatever he was going to do was the right thing. He sat at the table where Jack and Sally were having breakfast. Sally noticed something was wrong and decided to ask.  
  
Sally: Johnny, whats wrong? You've been acting gloomy since yesterday and you haven't eaten a thing.   
  
Johnny: It's nothing and I'm not hungry.  
  
Jack: Where are your little friends?  
  
Johnny: Their meeting me at a store.   
  
Johnny was a terrible liar, he knew it and so did Jack. Johnny stood up from his chair and excused himself.  
  
Johnny: I better go meet them, bye mom, bye dad.  
  
Jack: Something's not right, I just know it.  
  
Before Sally could say anything the screaming doorbell rang. Jack goes to the door and opens it, in walks the Mayor with the worried-face on.  
  
Mayor: We need you now Jack, the preparations for Halloween need to be finished so we can get everything ready! Halloween is tonight!  
  
Jack: I'll be right there. (he turned to Sally) I have to go now to-  
  
Sally: -work on the celebration, I know. You really should find out what's troubling Johnny.  
  
Jack: I will, don't worry.  
  
Jack gives her a kiss and leaves the house. We turn to the graveyard see Johnny leaning against a gravestone, waiting and looking both concerned and angered all at once. Barrel comes in a brown hood and clock but this time is standing on stilts to appear taller so Johnny doesn't recognize him.  
  
Johnny: Who are you and what have you done to my friends?!  
  
Barrel: They're fine but I can't say the same for you.  
  
Shock comes from behind Johnny and throws a sack over him, ties it tight, and pushes him into the bathtub with feet. Johnny tries to thrash about to get free but its no use. All he can hear is the clanging metal sound of the tub's feet on the rocky ground and the manical laughter of two all too familiar voices. Back inside the tree house Karina, Gaby, and Nicole were sitting against a wall being carefully watched by Lock and his pointing stick. They hear the walking bath tub as it walks into the room followed by Shock and Barrel. The three girls see something squirming in a sack bag inside the tub.  
  
Shock: Lets get him ready.  
  
Shock grabs a pair of handcuffs from a nearby table and kicks the tub causing it to fall. Johnny tumbles out of the sack, before he can react Lock and Barrel jump on him and pin him down. Shock walks up to Johnny and puts the cuffs on his wrists while Lock and Barrel have a hold on him. They drag the kicking and yelling skeleton to a wall and attach the cuffs to it. The wall is close to the cauldron that contains the bubbling potion.  
  
Nicole: Let him go! Not to be rude but what the heck do you want with Johnny?! I thought you wanted revenge on Jack!  
  
Shock: Simple, we need a treasured possession of Jack's, namely his son. We need him for a spell to bring back Oogie.  
  
Lock: Enough talk! So what do we need to do to Johnny? Turn his bones to ash, crush his skull, remove an arm?!?!?!  
  
Shock: (she reads book) We need to keep him close to the potion and alive.  
  
Lock: That's all?! Where's the fun in that?!  
  
Karina: How can you keep him alive if he's already dead?!  
  
Back at the Skellington Manor, Sally was in the living room reading a book called 'Rose Red' in an armchair. Her mind wasn't in the book though, she was thinking about Johnny and what was going on. She had her head in the palm of her hands contemplating on what she thinks is happening.  
  
Sally: I'm worried for Johnny. Jack was right, something is wrong. But what?  
  
Sally hears a whimper, she looks up from her book to see Zero floating in the doorway with the note in his mouth.  
  
Sally: What have you got there Zero?  
  
Sally takes the note from Zero and reads it to herself, her worry grows more. Now she knows something is happening, her son might be in danger and so might his friends. We now see Jack walking back home, the dilemna with the festival plans was solved and now he could talk to his wife. While walking home he sees green smoke coming from the chimney of the tree house, he also hear's the laughter of the three halloweentown pranksters. Jack already knowing that those three having fun isn't a good thing, decides to go to the house and find out whats going on. He sneaks inside quietly, he's holding himself up on the rope left behind those years ago. He can hear the voice of the Lock, Shock, Barrel and his own son.  
  
Johnny: Can you at least let my friends go? They're of no use to your plan.   
  
Barrel: But we need someone to torture at times, its boring, especially when Oogie takes over all of Halloweentown!  
  
Lock: Can we start now?  
  
Shock: Right. We got the potion, Oogie's sack, and Johnny; let's begin. I have to recite this spell, it will steal the essence of Johnny, kind of like his soul. He'll still have it but some will be transferred to Oogie in order to make him live again. Right, spell time.  
  
Before Shock can recite the incantation Jack runs into the room, he has an angered look on his face that could kill anyone.  
  
Jack: You will not harm my son or his friends while I'm here and I will not allow you three to being back that evil fiend! Now release them.  
  
Shock: Hold him down!   
  
Lock and Barrel push Jack into some kind of torture chamber. The machine had metal straps around his wrists pointing out and his ankles strapped together back against the wall. (Basically the machine has a hold of him in the shape of a "T.") There's also two straps around his waist, if activated one will pull one way and the other in the oppisite direction, the sharp impliments pointing at him don't help the situation much either.  
  
Johnny: Dad?! What are you doing here?  
  
Shock: Enough interfernece, let's begin already!  
  
With this spell that I chant,  
  
What I want it shall grant,  
  
Bring back life to the dead,  
  
The person, Oogie Boogie, as I have said,  
  
With the enemies soul and potion at hand,  
  
Bring back life to this land!  
  
A green smoke surrounded Johnny and so does a black light around Oogie's old sack. The green smoke slowly floats around Johnny for a while then whisps itself to the cauldron near him.  
  
Shock: Okay, now that the essence of Johnny is in the potion we have to dump the contents into the sack and stand back.  
  
Lock and Barrel dump the potion into the sack and all three stand away. The sack begins to glow an errie crimson red and the sack begins to grow. It reaches the full size and height of Oogie, the top corner where the face would be opens three slits, two for the eyes and one for the evil smirk.  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Yay! Oogie's back!   
  
Oogie: Well well well, I guess I am, (sees Jack who's struggling to free himslef from the restraints to rescue his son) Well hello Jack, nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were almost sliced up into bits by my torture machines.  
  
Jack: Last time I saw you, you were an dirty, old sack.  
  
Johnny: Dad! Get out of here!  
  
Oogie: Looks like got a kid. (looks at Johnny) I'll bet he has your sence of curiosity, and your stupidity for thinking he could stop, just like you used to think.  
  
Johnny: My father is not stupid! He'll always be better than you and no matter what, he will hold the title of Pumpkin King!  
  
Oogie: Yep, just like you Jack.  
  
Nicole: That's it!  
  
Karina: What's it?  
  
Nicole: (whispers) I have an idea. (yells loudly to Oogie) Hey Oogie, want to make a bet?  
  
Oogie: (turns away from Johnny and turns around) A bet?  
  
Nicole: (smirking) I knew that'd get his attention. Yeah, or are you not the gambling type?  
  
Oogie couldn't help but laugh, these people from another world obviously didn't know him very well.  
  
Karina: O.o Was your plan to make him laugh to death?!  
  
Nicole: You'll see. (she looks back to Oogie who has regained some of his composure) So how 'bout it?  
  
Oogie: Sure, why not? I love bets.  
  
Nicole: Good, okay. I bet I can beat you in a stareing contest, we can do anything to make the other person blink. If I win you let us go. If you win, you get all three of us and we do whatever you want, no questions asked.  
  
Karina: OO NICOLE!!!!!  
  
Oogie: Deal, this will be too easy.  
  
Karina: Nicole, he's a sack! He doesn't need to blink!  
  
The two sit at a table across from each other. The stareing contest begins, Oogie is staring into the dark brown, nearly black eyes, of his opponenet and she stares back into his empty, black slits. Oogie tries to make her blink with the most stupid funny-faces ever but she was too busy thinking about a certain pirate from a movie to really pay attention. When she noticed he had stopped but still hasn't blinked she decides to try her plan, praying that it would work and that she didn't pass out. She tried to concentrate all her energy and anger out on Oogie while still stareing into his eyes and remembering what Diana, her guardian, had taught her. She thought about all the torment Oogie had caused for Jack and Sally in the past, Johnny, and her friends. Her head began to ache but she ignored it, she could see that Oogie's eyes were beginning to produce a small but visible smoke. Finally Oogie realed back from the pain gathering on his face, that gave them the time they needed to escape.  
  
Oogie: What did you do?! I'm blind!   
  
Nicole, a little dizzy, grabbed the keys off a table that was left ungaurded since Lock, Shock, and Barrel went to help Oogie; she unlocked her two friends who ran like hell out of that horrid place. She went to Jack and slowly tried to unlock the numerous locks, being careful not to set off the machine that could easilt rip him in two. When she was done with Jack she went to the last captive, Johnny, the keys wouldn't work for some reason on his lock. 'This is bad,' she thought, 'We're trapped, the keys don't work,' and to her horror she saw Oogie was coming towards them with some of his eyesight back.   
  
Johnny: Hurry!  
  
Nicole: Slark, these keys don't work for this stupid lock! (she starts to tug and kick at the lock until it finally breaks) o.o Hey it worked!  
  
Johnny: Lets get out of here!  
  
Johnny and Nicole run to the rope ladder Jack and Sally used to escape last time, as the young girl climbs up she hears a yell from Johnny. She looks down the rope ladder to see that Oogie has a hold of Johnny around the ankle of his boot.  
  
Oogie: The both of you ain't going nowhere! (he pulls Johnny down from the ladder and now has a tight grip around the young skelletons neck)   
  
Nicole: O.O Squeek! No!!!  
  
Oogie: Hmmm?  
  
Nicole: -.-' Lets make a deal, let Johnny go and you can have me . . . . . and Mir.  
  
Oogie: Whos' Mir?  
  
Nicole: He's my little SIR unit, Mir come out.  
  
A small metallic gray robot jumps out of Nicole's purse. She remembered she had built that robot after she saw 'Invader Zim' on Nickelodeon. The robot had bright sky blue eyes, shoulders, part of his mid-section, and the ball-point of his antennae. He gave a cute smile with his tongue sticking out when he saw Oogie.  
  
Mir: (looks up at Oogie with the cute, yet insane smile on his face) Hi Mr. Oogie Boogie man!  
  
Oogie: (slightly disturbed by the creatures joy in this situation) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . How does this thing know my name?  
  
Mir: Youz is from the Nightmare Be- (Nicole puts her hand over the small robots mouth before he can say anything else)  
  
Nicole: Hehe, he means he knows you . . . . . from his nightmare. Yep . . . . you very scary to him.  
  
Mir: (muffled) Bo, I bean de vovie de ritenare bre- (Nicole bonks the little robot on the head)  
  
Nicole: Quiet Mir .O (looks back to Oogie who has a puzzled face) So can you keep us and let Johnny go?  
  
Oogie: Fine, deal. (to Johnny) Be happy, you've just been spared your life.  
  
Johnny by now had fainted from lack of oxygen since Oogie still had a tight grip around the skeletons throat. Before Oogie left with Johnny at hand he turned to his three young yet eager lackeys and gave them an order.  
  
Oogie: Lock, Shock, Barrel; watch the little human and that Mir thing. Make sure they don't escape.  
  
Lock: Yes sir! (salutes)  
  
With that done Oogie leaves the human, robot, and three denomic children there. Lock turns to the young human who looks quite annoyed, he has a smirk on his face as if he knows some secret.  
  
Lock: Your doomed, Oogie's gonna keep you here forever and ever.  
  
Nicole: Go away . . . . . . o.o I've got an idea.  
  
Shock: o.- What? If it's a plan to escape it won't work.  
  
Nicole: No, it's not. If I have to suffer here for eternity then you three should atleast suffer until Oogie returns. (she looks to the little robot who is drawing on the walls with her black eyeliner) Mir, can you do me a favor?  
  
Mir: (stops his drawing and looks to his master) Okey dokey .  
  
Nicole: Can you sing your favorite song for them, atleast until Oogie's back.  
  
Mir: Yay, okey dokey!   
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel: O.o . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Mir: (sings in a sing-song voice) Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doomy, doom, doom, doomy, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, etc.  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel: O.O  
  
Nicole grinned at this, this song would cause extreme torture until Oogie returned. She opened her button-adorned black purse and took out her CD player. Nicole put the headphones onto her ears, careful not to get the wire caught in her small hoop earrings, and listened to her CD, 'The Phantom of the Opera.' She silently thanked Gaston Leroux for writing 'The Phantom of the Opera.' She hoped her friends would come back soon to help, she really didn't want to spend the rest of eternity stuck in Oogies layer.  
  
End of chapter four. Okay or not okay? Anyone hate me for cutting the chapter or thought it would be good to build suspense? Anyway I'll try and post Ch. 5 quickly, I think that will be the last chapter unless I make the final ending as chapter six. Hm . . . . . choices. I don't think I will though, that would be a really short chapter and it'd probably suck. I didn't mean as an epilogue, but as the actual ending on what will happen. Okay then, chapter five aka the final chapter coming soon! Invader Nicole signing off.  
  
P.S.: The thing with the lock breaking, that actaully has happened before. It was with my high school locker and I was late to class, it wouldn't open with the combination so I tried kicking and pulling at it until it finally opened much to my shock o.o The hallway guard was staring at me, and this kept happening a lot during the year. Just a fun little note.  
  



	5. We're Coming Home!

Wee! Chapter five!!! Well this is the last chapter, sadly, I didn't want it to end. It'd be fun to keep writing this fic with absolutely no ending at all, but I'm sure everyone would stop reading by the time I started to write that. Ah well, I have my other fics to bounce back on. Besides, I'm still working on other fics, mostly Invader Zim ones. Rest assured though, this will not be my last TNBC fic, read the end of the fic to see what I mean. (laughs evilly) Much joy comes to me with the prospect, thanks to my muses, Nightmare and Midnight. Well enough talking, on with the last chapter!  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: Thank you for reviewing every single one of my insane chapters ) I send you much happiness and chocolate chip cookies. Lol. Hopefully you like choco cookies o.o Anyway, like I said, thanks for reviewing the chapters and I'm glad you liked the fic. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
The scene was at the Skellington Manor in Johnny's room. Oogie mysteriously appears out of the shadows of the walls and leaves Johnny's still unconscious body on his bed and leaves as he came. Johnny slowly starts to stir awake as he hears heavy and fast footsteps on the stairs leading to his room. The door slams open and in come two very tired looking girls and a worried skeleton father.  
  
Jack: Johnny! There you are! Thank goodness, we thought something might've happened.   
  
Johnny: -.o I'm okay (he looks around and notices that the room is quiet, too quiet) Where's Nicole?  
  
Jack: o.o We thought she was with you.  
  
Gaby: You two were the last to leave the freaky tree house.  
  
Johnny: Oh no, she must still be there then.  
  
Jack: We have to get you three humans back to the cemetary by midnight or else you'll be stuck in Halloweentown until next year.  
  
Karina: o-o . . . . . . Nicole! I bet your really enjoying this!!!  
  
Jack: C'mon, we don't have much time.  
  
They all leave Johnny's room with Karina muttering about this as some kind of warped nightmare and as some sort of punishment while Gaby started to juggle a few mangos. We now switch back to the tree house down into the roulette room. Nicole is chained to the wall and Mir is sitting nex to her, after he was done with his Doom song they began to sing a song from her favorite CD. Mir's high-pitched voice didn't fit with Michael Crawford's but he was too cute to say anything about that so they both continued singing their off-key song.  
  
Mir and Nicole:  
  
"Past the point of no return!  
  
The final threshold . . .  
  
The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn!  
  
We've passed the point of no return . . . "   
  
Shock: Will you two shut up already?! You've been singing those songs ever since the robot got bored of the doom one! .   
  
Nicole: Make us  
  
Mir: Yeah, make us!  
  
Shock: Gladly .O  
  
The two girls continued to glare at each other as if daring the other to make a move. Girl verses girl, witch verses witch. (If you don't get it read 'The Salem Witch Trials' by E.S.Young and all will be explained, its actually a very good fic u.u it has Salem) Before Either one could even attack the either they all hear the creaking of the floorboards above, they turn to the rope to see Oogie climbing down.  
  
Oogie: Well I left the skellington boy at the manor, now what do we do with this human? Maybe we could use to her to get to the human world.  
  
Shock: Lets curse her!   
  
Lock: Or burn her!  
  
Barrel: Or all of the above!   
  
Nicole: o-o Help!  
  
Before any of them can decide what to do they hear a wooshing sound wear the slide from the upper floor is, in the roullete room Jack, Karina, Gaby, and Johnny come out of the slide.  
  
Gaby: I like that slide can we take it home?!   
  
Oogie: No you may not you impudent human!  
  
Gaby: o.o Well excuse me Mr.-  
  
Karina: Gaby! Insult him later. Nicole, lets get out of here, we don't have much time for you to wait here in damn wonderland! I want to go home now!!!  
  
Nicole: o.o I would go now but one problem. (she raises her arm to reveal a shackle around her wrist, the shackle has a thick, iron chair thats connected to the wall)  
  
Karina: o.o Oh my god!!! (she tugs on the chain like the insane girl that she is) Gaby help me!  
  
Gaby: (jokingly) Ok, if I must (rolls eyes)  
  
With all three girls tugging on the chain they pull out a large stone brick form the wall, the chain is still connected to that brick though.  
  
Karina: Ok, now lets go!  
  
Nicole: (tugging the heavy rock) How the heck do I pull this thing up the rope?!  
  
Karina: Do I look like I have the answers to everything?! (she goes to a nearby black closet to see if there are pliers or something useful to break the chain, instead she finds swords) Cool. (she picks one out of the closet)  
  
Oogie: A-ha! (he takes the sword from Karina before she can protest) Thank you.  
  
Karina: Hey! Son of a-  
  
Jack: Toss me one!  
  
Karina grabs another sword from the closet and tosses it to Jack. Jack and Oogie glare at each other and begin their fight to the bitter end. The metallic sound of clashing swords fills the room as the two fight. Both are skilled at swordsfighting, its hard to really see who will win.  
  
Oogie: So what now, Jack Skellington? Are we to be two immortals locked in battle until Judegment Day?  
  
Jack: Or you could just surrender.  
  
The two continue to fight while Karina continues to search for the pliers, Nicole is trying to rip the shackle off her wrist, and Gaby is staring at Johnny fighting off Lock, Shock, and Barrel.  
  
Nicole: (stops her insane tugging to notice Gaby staring at something) Gaby? Just for curiosity, what are you staring at?  
  
Gaby: At the key around the little devils neck, wondering how to get it.  
  
Nicole: O.O What?! (she looks and sure enough the key to her shackle is around Lock's neck) Ah kuso! The stupid key just had to be around his neck didn't it?!  
  
Her anger now turned to the shackle around her aching wrist, if it wasn't for it they could've left a while ago. If she could just get it off somehow . . . . . . . . . . . . . . her thoughts stopped as she felt her wrist getting warm and the air smelled of burning metal. She looked down at her wrist and saw that the shackle that was once around her wrist was not a hot, glowing mess on the floor of the roullete room.  
  
Gaby: What just happened?  
  
Nicole: Uhh . . . . . . . . . . it was the power of Halloweentown!  
  
Gaby just shrugged it off and went over to Karina to tell her they didn't need the pliers anymore. Nicole sighed in relief, she never told anyone about meeting Sidney, Zim, Tyia, Diana, or Athena over the summer in Salem or what happened that night that changed both Sidney's and Nicole's lives forever. They had learned they were witches, witches with gifts. She snapped out of memory lane and went to her two friends who were watching the fight between the Pumpkin King and the Boogie Man. Neither of them was showing any sign of giving up soon, but Johnny had succeeded in fighting off Lock, Shock, and Barrel. When Johnny was done with them he joined the three girls, he noticed that something was wrong. He remembered when they arrived here he heard a loud, screechy voice singing, but now it was gone.  
  
Johnny: Where's that loud metal thing?  
  
At first the three girls were at a loss for what he meant, then realization dawned on them.  
  
Karina: Where's Mir?   
  
Nicole: o.o Ohmygoddess!!! We have to find him!!!  
  
Gaby: But where could he be?  
  
They didn't have to wait very long for an answer, a loud 'boom!' shook the whole underground hideaway. Jack and Oogie were still going at it but all eyes were searching for the source of the noise. A loud, high-pitched voice filled the air.   
  
Mir: Master! I found candles, it was too dark here so I lit some of them.  
  
The little robot smiled cutely as he dragged a familiar black box with a white skull on the front and cover. Karina didn't know what was in the box since she hated this movie and Gaby didn't know either since a few days ago was the first time she saw the movie. Johnny, Nicole, Lock, Shock, and Barrel DID know what was in the box, and it wasn't candles. It was where the three demonic children kept their explosives.  
  
Nicole: Mir no! That's TNT!   
  
Mir: Candles! .  
  
The robot laughed insanely as he got a match out of his head and started lighting the explosives, he threw them around the whole room. 'This is not good,' was the thought in the minds of everyone. Johnny looked around the room, he made a decision, he had to protect his friends.  
  
Johnny: Everyone get out of here now! I'll get rid of the explosives, go now!  
  
His three friends pleaded he would br all right, they grabbed Mir and climbed up the rope ladder with Lock, Shock, and Barrel close behind. Johnny sighed, hopefully now everyone will be safe. He turned around to see his father and his enemy were still swordfighting despite the gashes on themselves already. Johnny grabbed all the lit explosives as he could and dumped them in a bucket of water. He looked around to seem if he missed any, everything seemed fine now. For the second time he turned towards his father and Oogie, his face turned to horror quickly. On the floor, between the two swordsmen, was the last and biggest stick of dynamite. Neither of the two swordsmen had noticed since their attention was on defeating the other, Johnny noticed the fuse was almost done.  
  
Johnny: Look out!  
  
Both the Pumpkin King and Boogie Man looked to Johnny, at each other, then to the floor. They both understood what he had he meant, but it was too late. Before either of them could even speak the sparking fuse entered the stick and an explosion beyond all belief erupted inside the roulette room. The intense brightness from the explosion made it impossible to see what had happened. As the light began to diminish everyone saw all that was left of the tree house and the crumbling roulette, rubble and dust was everywhere. Everyone was speechless, even Mir which was a first.  
  
Karina: Holy cr . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Gaby: Oh my god . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Nicole: Please no . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The dust started to clear, there appeared to be no movement at all from the now destroyed land. Suddenly a mound of rocks started to move, coughing was heard and Johnny slowly arose from the rubble of rocks. He was partly burned and scratched but surprisingly looked okay. The girls sighed in relief, but then wondered 'Where's Jack?' Another pile of rocks some feet away from Johnny began to move. The girls and skeleton prayed it was who they thought it was. Out of the rocks arose the slightly torn, but still alive body of Oogie Boogie. He turned towards them with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
Oogie: Looks like I've won after all.  
  
The four faces turned from hopefulness, to shock, and to sadness quickly. "There's no way this is happening," "It can't be true!," "There's no way Jack's dead but somehow Oogie lived," "This can't be true," was racing through their minds. Oogie stood up at his full height and walked over to the terror-stricken teens and stared them hard in the face. His cold, black slit-for-eyes stared at them, as if he could see their fear of believing the truth.  
  
Oogie: It's like I said before, Boneman never stood a chance against the Ol' Boogie Man.  
  
He smiled evilly towards them knowing he had won, but then his smile slowly faded as a sound filled the air. The sound was like scissors through cloth, Oogie looked down at his mid-section and saw a sword covered in green gunk was sticking through him.  
  
"No Oogie, you will never win so long as I'm here."  
  
The spectators, including Oogie, all turned around to see a tall, tired-looking skeleton. It was Jack. He was barely standing up but he still held onto the handle of the sword. Jack pulled the sword out of Oogie, "You will never win," he said to Oogie just as Oogie fell to his sack knees and collapsed with the green gunk spilling from his eyes, mouth, and open wounds.  
  
Jack: Well, that's that.  
  
That's that?! Jack just said that after defeating his mortal enemy, thats all?! At first everyone was silent but then everyone broke out into laughter, applause, and cheers. It was finally over, Oogie was gone so that would mean peace in Halloweentown.  
  
Johnny: This is great, now I can finally show you three around Halloweentown. We have all the time to spare now that Oogie's gone.  
  
The smiles quickly faded and froze in shock. Time, what time was it?! The portal to home! Had they missed it through their adventure? Through all the mayhem they had forgotten.  
  
Karina: Johnny, what time is it?  
  
Johnny: I . . . . don't know.  
  
Johnny looks to the sun, or rather the sky, it was already way passed sunset. Stars were already in the beautiful, black night sky and so was the full moon. They heard the chiming of an ancient clock, probably the one from the town square. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. It was already eleven o' clock. They only had an hour left in Halloweentown. It was too soon to leave. They all walked back to Jack's manor in silence to get their belongings and bid farewell to Sally and Zero. Before they left the manor the three girls each gave Sally a hug and took one final look at Skellington Manor . . . . . . .  
  
They arrived in the graveyard with ten minutes left until they'd have to leave. It took them fifty minutes to walk to the manor and back to the cemetary. They all stood in silence at the edge of the spiraling hill overlooking the peaceful graveyard scene. It seemed only yesterday that they had landed there in the very same graveyard, confused at how they got there, and now they were leaving. Leaving back to their home in New Jersey, but somehow, it felt as if they were now leaving their home. Jack's voice broke the silence from their thoughts.  
  
Jack: We do hope you visit us again, it was a pleasure having you all here.  
  
Karina, Gaby, and Nicole thanked Jack for his hospitality and promised they'd be back someday. Somehow. They checked their bags to make sure they had everything, they all couldn't help but feel they were missing something. They were probably missing Halloweentown. With only a few minutes left the three girls, metal robot, and two skeletons walked to the tombstone that would take them home. It looked more like a trip back to a sad reality away from paradise. They all stopped in front of a large tombstone that was about eight feet in height with stone doors and a metal-ring handle. A stone skull rested at the top, a dying tree stood over it with a few ravens on the branches overlooking the departure.  
  
Gaby: I'll go first. (she turned to Jack and Johnny) I'm gonna miss you two dead guys!  
  
Johnny: And we'll miss you our little mango-obsessed friend.  
  
Gaby: . Bye   
  
Gaby stepped toward the tombstone, the doors opened into the darkness. She walked inside and dissapeared down the stone stairs.   
  
Karina: My turn. (looks to the two skeletons) Even though most of the time I was here I was creeped out beyond belief I will miss you guys. (she walks towards the two skeletons and gave them each a hug, much to their surprise) Bye.  
  
She waved to their still shocked faces, Karina walked to the open doors and down the dark stairs, and like Gaby, dissapeared. The stairs would take her home probably.  
  
Nicole: I'm last I guess. (Mir climbed into her purse preparing to leave, she turned to Jack and Johnny) I feel like I'm leaving home, I'm definitely going to miss you guys. Hopefully I'll be able to return soon. (she walked up to Jack and gave him a hug) Bye Bone Daddy. (she turned to Johnny) Bye Johnny. (she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his bone-y cheek)   
  
Johnny: o.o . . . . . . . u.u (gives her a hug that she happily accepts)  
  
Nicole took one final look at her new skeleton friends and walked down the dark stairs. She could hear the town clock ringing down to twelve rings already and the stone doors closing and sealing off the last bit of light. She continued her way into the tombstone and down the stairs, resisting the urge to go back to the stone doors and staying in Halloweentown. It was quite deep but eventually she saw the wooden door of Karina's closet.  
  
Nicole: (sighs sadly) I didn't want to leave . . . . .  
  
She walked out of the closet and as soon as she was out the door slammed shut. She looked at Karina's clock that was blinking 12:01 a.m. She wrenched open the closet door not to find a dark staircase, but an ordinary closet filled with Hot Topic shirts and an endless number of shoes.   
  
Karina: The funny part is that from here we could see what was happening over there through the dark.  
  
Nicole: o.o You did?!  
  
Gaby: Yep . Anything you want to explain to us?   
  
Nicole: I do miss them though . . .  
  
Gaby: Stop changing the subject!  
  
Karina: I was actually starting to like them too.  
  
Nicole: Atleast I have my camera with the pics we took there.  
  
Gaby: Oh yeah, yay! And I still have my hats, woo!  
  
Karina: I still have my witchy stuff u.u  
  
Nicole: I still got my necklace and earrings, I'll keep them forever.   
  
Karina: Thought you would.  
  
Mir jumped out of her purse chewing on some gum. He also looked quite sad.  
  
Mir: I miss Johnny. He was like Erik, the phantom, and you were like Chris-   
  
Nicole: Mir! Wait a minute . . . . . Hey! (rummages through purse looking for something)  
  
Karina: Calm down, it was just gum.  
  
Nicole: Not that, I'm missing my CD player and Phantom of the Opera CD!  
  
Karina: That must be what you left behind.   
  
Nicole: Oh man. Oh well . . . . . . . I guess he can have it, I'll get a new one. As long as I still have the wonderful memories of the past three days . . . . . . . That's all I need.  
  
Nicole smiled as she held the spell book in her hands, the same one that Shock used to bring back Oogie Boogie. She wanted to make sure he never came back, plus she thought she could use the book for something in the future. Who knows? Maybe it could help her. She still held her smile as her fingers traced the silver skull on the cover. Only time will tell . . .  
  
Back in Halloweentown Johnny was in his room, he and Jack had just gotten back from the cemetary and was he was still sad that his new friends had to leave so soon. He lied down on his bed trying to think things through over the recent events. When he opened his eyes he noticed a round, silver-grey object. The CD player, he remembered his friends told him that it played music on compact discs. He put the headphones on and put 'play' to continue whatever the previous song was on the Phantom CD. It was already at the end of the last song with the verses sung by Christine to the Phantom, Erik, as she bid farewell to him. :   
  
"Pitiful creature of darkness,  
  
What kind of life have you known?  
  
God gave me courage to show you,  
  
You are not alone!"  
  
Johnny smiled to himself and continued to listen to listen to the wonderful CD, hopeing that they would keep their promise and return one day. He knew they would . . . . . . . . . .  
  
THE END  
  
- - -  
  
Oh my god . . . . . I just want to say I loved writing this fic. It was kind of long but I like how it turned out the nonetheless. I do plan on writing a sequel sometime in the future. If questions on what I mean I'm happy to receive e-mails or IM's. Please review. Well I tried to get everyone in character as much as I could and if anyone is wondering, yes my friends and I do act like this, but I think a little more insane. Well I must go now, I can't wait to start writing my sequel fic, but that won't be for quite a while, I'm already working on a lot of my Invader Zim fics and a few other ones too. 'Til next time then. Invader Nicole signing off.


End file.
